Foxsicle
by Rosie2009
Summary: Nick and Judy make a bet. If Nick goes ice skating and manages to do well within the hour, then Judy will have to wear her most hated article of clothing. If he doesn't meet one or both of the conditions, then he'll have to give her... I can't tell you. You'll just have to read for yourself! Nick Wilde x Judy Hopps or Wildehopps. I don't own Disney, unfortunately.


Ah. A bright, sunny, and absolutely frigid day in Zootopia. Normally, only one district is this overrun with snow and ice. But today, an enormous blizzard swept through and passed through the City district. Fortunately, no one has been hurt by it, but the blizzard has hindered most of the mammals living here from completing their duties.

Due to this blizzard, these mammals have plenty of time on their hands to do whatever they want. Many different types of mammals can be seen frolicking amongst the snow and skating on the ice. All of Precinct One's officers have been allowed to leave work early due to the effects of the cold weather. And some even have decided to take part in the snowy, cold activities.

This leads us to where we are now. I, an officer, and my handsome fox boyfriend Nick, also an officer, are over here walking through the park and enjoying all of the beautiful sights of winter.

"F-F-Fluff, I'm f-freezing my tail off out h-h-here," Nick says as I turn to look at him. I look him up and down. He's covered from head to toe in warm clothes that don't seem to be doing him any good.

"Such a wimp of a fox. I don't think I've ever seen you so… Wimpy." He smirks and stops shivering long enough to speak.

"Nice. Real nice comeback." I grin and he starts to shiver again. I come over beside him and wrap one arm around him. I soon feel his paw resting on my waist. His shivering immediately stops once again. I rest my head on his shoulder as we walk. Nick leans his head against mine. "You're a miracle worker, Cottontail. I don't know what in the world I'd do without you." I grin up at him and give him a kiss under his chin.

"I know." My sensitive ears pick up the sounds of laughter and children's screams. I look over to my right to see what is going on only to see a group of kits skating on the ice. I stare at them for a long moment thinking about what fun it would be if Nick and I could skate together. I wonder if Nick knows how to skate. I peer up at him and catch him looking between me and the ice.

"You want to skate, don't you?" I hold his gaze and nod. He gives the ice another glance and sighs. "I'll take you but I won't be skating myself. I'm going to be watching my cute little Fluff Butt slip on the- oof!" I jab him in the side to inform him of my annoyance of being called "Fluff Butt."

"Don't call me Fluff Butt, Nicholas… Wilde. Wait, what _is_ your middle name?" He winces and puts on a smirk.

"And that is something we save for another time." I grin and commit this question to memory so that I can ask later. My mind instantly returns to the frozen pond.

"You're going to skate, right?" I ask and look up at him.

"Am I going to skate? No, no I am not." I give him my sad bunny eyes that I know he can't resist. He just looks away and refuses to return my gaze. I grunt in frustration and go into "Judy Think-Mode." A thought comes to mind and an evil grin sprouts across my muzzle. I poke his chest to get his attention. Nick glances back at me.

"I'll bet you can't skate." He narrows his eyes at me and folds his arms across his chest.

"Oh, yes I can. I just don't want to." I nod my head.

"Nope, you can't do it." Nick eyes me for a minute then smirks.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"It's a bet then. I win if you can't skate well within the first hour or don't skate at all. You win if you skate and do well within the first hour. As for the stakes, you can choose what you're going to do to me and I'll choose what I'm going to do to you."

"Alright, Carrots. If I win, I am going to make you up like a real girly girl," Nick says. I smile confidently. I've got this in the bag.

"That should be no problem for me. Do think of something better," I say narrowing my eyes and allowing the smirk to overtake my face.

"Okay, then. You will have to wear that low-cut shirt that you had on when we went undercover at that nightclub," I wince, remembering just how badly I hated it, "some really tight jeans, and make-up. Lots of make-up." I mentally punch myself in the face. At least the make-up and jeans aren't so bad. But when I think about the low-cut shirt, I think that I probably should have just shut my big mouth and kept my dignity while I had the chance. Instead of giving him the satisfaction of seeing how much he got to me, I put on a fake smile and nodded.

"I agree to your conditions. Although, if I win, then you'll have to-" I desperately search my mind of anything that would work for a fair tradeoff. While I'm considering the stakes, Nick interjects.

"Give you lots and lots of cuddles?" I blush and angle my head down to cover my face. I peek up and see that he has a huge grin spread across his muzzle.

"No, you dummy. You are going to- no, you let me finish!" I exclaim as I see his mouth open to interrupt and say something that is embarrassing to me. "You are going to, well, hmm," I trail off quietly. Nick's grin immediately transforms into the smirk I both hate and love.

"What was that? I don't think I heard exactly what you said. Could you speak up some?" I don't respond. While I'm still attempting to figure out what to make him do, he continues to pester me, bending down until he's at my level. "Aww. Is the cute widdle bunny wunny not able to fink of anyfing? How sweet." I glare up at him and he quickly leans back. Suddenly, two things come to me.

"You're going to have to wear my makeup for a day or you're going to give me as many kisses and cuddles as I want." He scratches his chin and looks to be thinking it over.

"I suppose I agree to the kisses and cuddles. However, I must say that I expected a little more extreme options of wagers." I jut out my hip and cross my arms. Oh, he wants extreme, huh? I'll give him extreme. I sway closer to him and grab his scarf to pull him to my level. He gulps. That's a good sign. For me, that is.

"Well, it's your choice. Either that or wait on me like a good little servant," I say, watching as Nick's eyes widen. "Which entails foot massages, bringing me whatever I want to eat whenever I want it, oh, and even fanning me when I feel a bit warm. Yep. Waiting on me as if I were a queen." I wait for his reaction with a huge smile. Nick looks flabbergasted. And, oh, is he cute.

"Umm… I think I want to go with option one," Nick quickly states. I let go of his scarf but keep the big grin on my face.

"Well, Nick, I thought you wanted something 'extreme.'" Nick smiles nervously.

"Huh, I, uh, had a change of plans. You know those darn mood swings of mine. Besides I like kisses and cuddles almost as much as you do. Heh, heh." I scrunch my nose at him and smile.

"Heh, heh. Now let's go skate, my dear fox." I grab his scarf and pull him with me toward the frozen pond. Nick follows behind as if he were a dog on a leash.

Soon we're at the pond and I release Nick. He folds his arms across his chest and looks down at me.

"Okay. We're here. Now prepare to be taken down, Carrots." I watch as he gracefully leaps onto the ice. At least, it starts gracefully. As soon as his paws touch the ice, Nick lands flat on his butt. I try to resist the urge to laugh but when he glares at me, it all comes bubbling out.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You should see what you look like sitting there! I've got this in the bag! Ha, ha, ha!" I hold my sides as my body shakes with laughter. Nick continues to glare in my direction. He once again attempts to stand upright on the slippery surface. And once again he lands on his posterior. I manage to stop laughing long enough to slide onto the ice and help him up. "You know, I really thought you'd be better at this."

"Har, har. It's been a while. I'll get it soon enough." Nick pushes off with a wobbly shove. I stand on the ice and watch calmly as he face-plants. I decide it's time to do a little showboating. I skate backwards toward him. When I pass, he looks up at me with an expression full of shock.

"Don't look so shocked. It's been a while. You'll get it soon enough," I say, throwing his own words back at him. He knits his brow and frowns. Nick now carefully stands on the ice and slowly begins to skate after me. "You've got to go faster if you're going to catch me Mister Fox." With that, I speed forward.

I look behind me to see just how much I left him in the dust. The funny thing is that I don't see him anywhere. I frown and slow my pace so that I can really look back. My eyes scan the ice and I still don't see any sign of my foxy boyfriend. Suddenly, something wraps its arms around me and pulls me toward it. I spin around in the animal's arms and look up at them. I'm met with the friendly, lowing emerald eyes of Nicholas Wilde. I gasp and he chuckles. I then punch him in the chest. He yelps. After that, I jump up, wrap my legs around his waist, and bring his head down with my arms into a mind-blowing kiss. I soon feel Nick reciprocate by holding me up with a paw and holding my head with his other one. One of his claws grazes my tail from his paw's resting spot on my rear. I shudder and happily pull him closer against me.

To my surprise, I feel his tongue grazing my lips. I instantly pull away with shock. What was that? It was amazing but I've never felt anything like it.

"Judy, I'm sorry. I don't know what-mmph!" I cut him off with a kiss. I then pull away.

"Do it again," I say commandingly. He looks at me warily but nevertheless complies. Nick gently guides my head back toward him and brings me into another kiss. I soon feel his big canine tongue prodding at my lips. I hesitate a bit because I'm uncertain of what I need to do next. He pulls away just enough for me to hear what he has to say.

"You need to open your mouth," Nick tells me right before he engages in another kiss. But this time when I feel that tongue of his touching me, I open my mouth. It gently sneaks into my mouth and explores inside. I can't help but let out a moan. It just feels so good. Unfortunately, before I've had my fill of it, he pulls away. I helplessly reach for him again, trying to get him to give me more.

I stop when I feel his mouth approaching my ear. The cold, moist nose touches my ear and Nick takes in a breath to speak.

"Don't you think we need to be working on our bet?" My hazy mind processes this for a moment and I slowly begin to awaken from the stupor Nick left me in earlier.

"I guess you're right," I mumble begrudgingly. He carefully sits me down on the ice. I immediately acknowledge how cold the surface that I am standing on is. I think of what it will be like if I win the bet. I'll be kissed and cuddled as much as I want. Plus, I can get him to give me those kisses from just a minute ago that I crave so much. My ears shoot up and I happily think of all the good things in store for me if I win. I punch my fox in the arm and quickly take off. "You're going to have to work to win over me, Slick!" I look behind me and see that Nick is quickly approaching. His face has a determined look but he is still smiling. Now he is skating beside me.

"I don't know if you've realized, Carrots, but we've wasted about twenty-five minutes of out bet time." I look at him, amazed. We really have been wasting time. I grin at him.

"No, I didn't realize. I guess you've got to make up for all that lost time." Nick's eyes widen as I jet ahead of him for the second time today. I jump, pirouette through the air, and land gracefully. I watch as Nick holds one leg up and spins on the one supporting him. After several spins, he gently lowers his leg and continues skating.

"Nice," I say as I resume my position beside him. He chuckles.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Nick quickly bursts forward and jumps into the air and lands on the paw supporting him. I stare at him in shock.

"How did you do that when just a few minutes ago you couldn't skate worth a moose's butt?" Nick smirks at me and I'm reminded of when I first realized that he was a hustler.

"I was faking it, dear detective. I was getting you off-guard so you would lose time to beat me." My jaw drops. Oh, no, I know what's coming next! "It's called a hustle, sweetheart." I frown at him and I feel the rage building up inside of me. His smile starts to fade and his ears lay back against the back of his head. I let out a ferocious growl and spring onto him, sending us both backwards in the process. Miraculously, he's able to stay on his feet despite the force of an angry bunny colliding into him.

"You stupid, insufferable, evil, despicable – oof!" I am interrupted by the feel of snow surrounding me and the cold substance in my ears, nose, and mouth. I spit and shake my head free of any snow. I look around and realize that Nick and I have fell into a bank of snow. Suddenly, a fox head pops up beside me.

"Well, I guess that's one way to cool your temper. Heh, heh!" I give him a well-deserved death glare. Nick stops his laughing and gulps.

"How about we change the bet? If you live through the beating you're about to get, then you'll still have to kiss and cuddle me. And tell me your middle name. If you don't live, then you get revived and beat to death again. Got it?"

"Got it." Nick jumps onto the ice and skates as fast as he can in the opposite direction of me. I hear him shout out at me, "But not the middle name part!" I grin and speed off after him. Even though he is the most irritating thing on two paws, I still love him more than anything in the world. Who knows? Maybe I'll spare him just so he can give me my kisses.

 **Hey, guys and gals! Here's your next dose of WildeHopps fluff. Phew, I've got so many stories in production I can't even focus on the ones I already have going. Well, at least I got this one out. Read, review, and, most importantly, enjoy your night!**


End file.
